gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of Anvil Gate
Gears of War:Anvil Gate CH 17 The Siege of Anvil GateGears of War:Aspho Fields p. 190 was an major battle during the Pendulums wars, years before Aspho Fields. Major.Victor Hoffman's lead Pesang troops and Gears in an all out siege. His Pesang commandos distinguished themselves by their skill. During the siege Hoffman wrote his wife a letter thinking it would be the last thing she sent him. Hoffman would later win the battle. Years later in the Locust-War, the now Col.Hoffman would compare the battle to the opening of the Siege of Jacinto 15 years after Emergence Day. A monument was placed in the Tomb of the Unknowns, dedicated to the men and women that fought at Anvil Gate.Gears of War: Aspho Fields p. 166 Order of Battle Prelude The fortress of Anvil Gate was a military outpost that projected southern Kashkur pass and the city of Anvegad since the age of horse era CarriageGears of War:Anvil Gate. No enemy army had ever captured the mountain pass. After the silver mines where depleted, and the discovery that Imulsion could be used for fuel, Anvil Gate found a much more strategic value. Anvil Gate set atop a mountain pass surrounded by low land and able to see any advancing army from Vasgar for miles. Behind the mountaintop fort was a gorge that lead into the heart of Kashkur. In the sixty-second year of the Pendulum Wars, Anvil Gate, on the southern border, was on the “quiet war” unlike the western border. Newly promoted Lieutenant Hoffman was stationed there and fresh out of the academy Capitan Ranald Sander was in charge. Anvil Gate held a garrison of over 100 Gears with a battery managed by Prince Ozore's Arillery. Vasgar occupied Since Vasgar was neutral until the forced resignation of President Llim by the Unity Party, the UIR, under Chairman Daniel Vari, saw an opportunity to open a second front on Kashkur and captured the Imulsion supply. The Furlin's Third Infantry would advance on the western Kashkur border while another Indie army would hit Anvil Gate head on. The Gears on the western border, in Forward Operating Base Tyro, prepared to cut-off the Imulsion supply in Vasgar, making an occupation for the Indies difficult and shutting down all infrastructure in the nation.Gears of War Anvil Gate The acting president of Vasgar protested the decision to the COG chairman but his concerns fell on deaf ears. Trap With the Gears at Anvil Gate, preparing for a battle, Lieutenant Hoffman and Private Padrick Salton, scouted the road from Vasgar to see how much open land the Indie army have to cross, knowing they would take heavy losses from COG snipers and artillery from Anvil Gate, until the gorge behind the fort was blown by Indie saboteurs, effectively cutting them off from the rest of Kashkur. At the same time, an Indie army bypassed a Vasgar police roadblock and headed towards the fort.Gears of War:Anvil Gate While on the observation post, Lt.Hoffman and Cpt.Sanders observed the Indie advancement on the local refinery, while Anvil's guns began targeting the refinery. The post was hit by a single Indie RPG, killing several gears and including Sanders, leaving a wounded Hoffman the highest ranking officer on Anvil Gate. False attack Lt.Hoffmon would send Pad and a team of Gears looking for the enemy Indie, not knowing if it was an Indie commando or a local sympathizer. Lt.Hoffman would give high command a sitrep on the situation. But with Shavad under siege and the only land rout destroyed, HQ could not spare any supplies or Gears except for a Pesang detachment of six soldiers.Gears of War:Anvil Gate The Siege of Anvil Gate For three months the Fifteenth Furlin Cavalry pounded Anvil Gate, by the third month over thousand Kashkuri civilians were dead or tried getting pass the Indie lines. Anvil Gates walls was destroyed by the constant mortal fire leaving large amount of holes in the wall; allowing civilians to steal rations, forcing Lt.Hoffman to execute a civilian who stole food for his children. At this point Hoffman knew he could not last any longer under the siege. On open coms, Hoffman offer to surrender the garrison if the civilian population would be allowed safe passage. While the civilians were being prepared for the evacuation, Hoffman had the Gears and Pesang rifleman enter the wooden section of the city and fed Imulsion to the wooden buildings and open garbage. During the surrender signing, the Gears allowed Cpt. Benoslau of the Fifteenth Furlin Cavalry to enter the fort, while his men enter the wooden section of the city. Lt.Hoffman gave Benoslau his lancer in a sign of surrendering and took him to the officer quarters. While there a explosion rang out and Hoffman shot the unexpected Benoslau in the back and watch him squirm on the floor for his pistol. He’d finish him off with a shot to the head. Hoffman found total chaos in the fort. His machine gunners where laying down fire on the Indies that took up positions in the burning buildings. During the firefight Hoffman would Samuel Byrne with a single round in his back. After the Pesangs, told Hoffman that the Indies inside the city were defeated, at that moment a King Raven was able to get into contact with Lt.Hoffman and reply orders to him that the COG army had units heading in from the west and east that they would be relived in a hour. Legacy After the COG forces were able to relieve the garrison. Lt.Hoffman was promoted to Major and awarded the Sovereigns MedalGears of War:Anvil Gate. A Monument was built in the Tomb of the Unknowns. The battle for have a lasting effect on Hoffman, comparing it to the Siege of Jacinto and the Lambent attacks on Vectes Island, and giving advanced knowledge on how to outlast an enemy on sieges and rationing supplies. Though Anvi Gate would have a lasting effect on Hoffman’s life him that he unnecessary executed a civilian that stole food for his family and losing Samuel Byrne during the “fake” surrender, when the COG army was over 7 hours away and only two-hundred Indie soldiers laid siege to the garrison. Gears of War:Anvil Gate References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events